In cases where a vehicle experiences a frontal impact, and occupant of a rear seat very often is thrown into a seat-back of a front-row seat. Rear-seat vehicle occupants may increase the risk of serious injury from such events, such as serious head, neck, and leg injuries. In side or oblique impacts, in contrast, front-seat passengers may be thrown toward a side of the vehicle, e.g., a door and/or window, or toward another passenger seat. Additional restraint systems such as airbags to protect against both of the foregoing kinds of impact add cost, weight, and complexity to a vehicle design and manufacture.